1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds useful as dispersants in coating compositions.
2. Prior Art
Pike U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,027 shows aluminum flake in paints and discusses "two-tone" finishes.
Simms U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,632 and Brixius and Simms U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,909, show isocyanatoalkyl acrylate and methacrylate polymers of controlled low molecular weight.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,996 shows coating compositions with film-forming polymers containing known dispersants.
This art is specifically incorporated by reference herein.